


Boreas

by The_Falling_Star



Series: A call, a withering echo, and it sings all-knowing words [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And some suggestive stuff, F/M, Fluff, Good W. D. Gaster, Hot Weather, Original Character(s), POV W. D. Gaster, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Falling_Star/pseuds/The_Falling_Star
Summary: Heatwave (noun) - a prolonged period of abnormally hot weather.
Relationships: W. D. Gaster/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A call, a withering echo, and it sings all-knowing words [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753795
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31
Collections: Gaster's Followers December 2020





	Boreas

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been writing some angsty RPs of late, so here’s some good ol’ fluff to counteract it.
> 
> This fic takes place approximately one year after the events of [From the Mouth of an Injured Head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580004/chapters/58558999).
> 
> Today’s lyrics have less to do with this particular piece, and more to do with Alex and G in general.

_With my back on the floor_

_Cold linoleum icing my growing pains_

_Watch the ceiling fan turn its shape again_

_My threads are coming loose_

_Yeah, I'm one spoon away_

_From setting the ends of my hair on fire_

_If I'm kindling for a little while_

_At least I'd feel of use_

* * *

  
  


Dr. W.D. Gaster dug around the pockets of his long black coat, fishing about their depths for a set of keys while a disembodied hand made of bones with a hole in the palm held up his smartphone before his bespectacled face, mismatched eyelights skimming over lines of text.

Eventually, he managed to find his quarry and unlocked the front door of apartment 404 of Ebott Springs, kicking off his shoes once he closed the door behind him and sliding on a pair of house slippers (pastel purple, courtesy of his younger brother). The keys were tossed onto the counter, his coat hung up on a hook by the door, his eyes still glued to the report on his phone. He made it halfway to the living room when he stopped, sensing something amiss from his SOUL.

He looked up from his phone, backtracked two steps, then peered down at the kitchen floor.

His mate, Alex, was laying on the ground staring up at the ceiling with her multi-hued eyes, her hair a dark halo about her head, spread out over tile. She was wearing a camisole and panties, but nothing else, much of her pale and freckled skin on display, usually underdressed for it being midday.

He slowly raised a brow bone, looking over the odd scene.

[Are you injured?] he said in wingdings when nothing seemed out of place. Besides the small girl lying on the floor, that is. This had become a very common line of questioning since she had picked up a terrible habit for such theatrics. 

“No.” she groaned, her words sounding strange, “Just melting.”

Silence settled in as Gaster frowned in confusion.

“Can you seriously not feel how hot it is in here?” she impatiently questioned, sounding like she was trying to work her tongue around something, her gaze panning over to him as she lifted her head off the floor. 

Now that she mentioned it, it did seem a touch warmer than usual in the apartment. Perhaps not Hotland temperatures, but approaching it.

[Apologies, dear, these bones do not suffer the heat as your flesh does.] If anything, he _preferred_ Hotland’s weather. He stepped closer, standing over her, [Might I ask why you’re on the ground? And what is that in your mouth?]

She parted her lips and stuck out her tongue, showing off a rapidly melting ice cube, then her head flopped back with a dull thud, “The AC isn’t working, it’s humid and hot as fuck, and the tile is cold.”

He nodded, [That would explain your state of undress.]

“This is the second set of clothes I put on today, I soaked through the first, took a cold shower, and now I’m right back to being stupidly hot again.” she irritably remarked. 

He smirked as a dark thought flitted through his mind, and she caught it along their Soul Bond before he could even attempt to conceal it from her. 

_Oh, I believe I am capable of making you sweat far more._

She gave a scandalized gasp, “Gaster!”, he couldn’t tell if she was blushing or if the heat had her cheeks so flushed. Perhaps a little of column A and B, “God, I’m usually the one with the dirty mind...”

He gave her a lecherous grin, leaning back against the counter and crossing his arms, [The lack of clothing is doing distinctly corruptive things to my thought processes.] he grew a touch more serious, [Have you called maintenance about the AC?]

She nodded, “Three hours ago. I guess they’re all tied up. A bunch of units went down, considering the heatwave and all.” That was the most peculiar thing about living on the surface; _Seasons._ It could be snowing in one locale, then a few months later, sunny and stifling. It was strange when he first observed it, and even a year of being on the surface later he was a little mystified at the strange phenomena of weather. Of late the temperatures had been nearly record-breaking. “They said they’d try and get to it today but-” she gave a lethargic wave, “-here I am. Wilting. Like a sweaty flower.” She noisily crunched on her ice cube.

He hummed contemplatively before shrugging his shoulders, [I suppose I could attempt to fix it.] 

She gasped again, “Oh my god, that’s right! You’re the smart science man!” she exclaimed, suddenly sitting up.

[“Science man”!?] he said, offended, [Former Royal Scientist and leading officer of the CORE development division, with _two_ doctorates and you have reduced me to ‘science man’.]

“Shh, complain later _Doctor_ science man, repair the magic frosty box now.” she urged after standing up, uselessly tugging on his arm.

[There is no magic involved, it’s a series of compressors and refrigerants-]

“I said shhh! Go! Go! Before I melt into a pile of goop.”

He rolled his eyelights, gathering Alex’s toolbox and walking back down the many flights of stairs to where the AC units for the building resided. It took a few moments of prodding before he diagnosed the compressor as the issue, the part beyond repair, but thankfully there were several spares he had at the Lab. A few shortcuts later and he had everything he needed to fix the unit. He flipped the power back on, a low buzz and a click sounding before it hummed to life, fans whirring.

With a self-satisfied nod, he gathered up all the tools and teleported back up to his apartment, entering it for a second time this afternoon. Alex was standing before the vent, arms spread, hair gathered into a messy bun to expose her neck, and she turned to him, and--

It caught him off-guard sometimes, the looks she gave him. This one was pure affection, a smile that dimpled her cheeks, and it made his SOUL quiver to think that she could have such adoration in her blue and red eyes _for him._

“I love you so much.” she sighed happily, basking in the cold air blowing over her overheated skin, “Have I ever mentioned that?”

<Once or twice.> he signed, not trusting his voice to be steady. He composed himself as he set down the toolbox and padded closer to her, bending down to kiss a trail along the slope of her neck.

[You know, I do believe it would be prudent of me to demand some reward for my labors.] his tone was low and suggestive in her ear.

“Oh?” she replied with a devious grin, “Like what?”

He traced a phalange along her jaw, tilting her head up towards him, his lips a whisper away from touching hers. Forget the heat, she was practically melting against him from his ministrations alone. 

[The BBC just released Sir Attenborough's latest documentary series.]

A look of puzzlement came over her features before her eyes flashed wide with comprehension, “...You fucking DORK!” she growled, all while a laugh danced through her words. She grabbed a throw pillow in her magic and began beating him with it, making his shoulders shake with his own restrained laughter. Teasing her would _never_ get old. 

“Ugh, _fine._ ” she agreed, flicking her wrist and sending the pillow back from whence it came, “We can watch it tonight. You and your stupid documentaries...” Despite her grousing, she flashed him another genuine smile, “Thank you for fixing that.”

[Of course, my dear, you are quite welcome.] he pressed a quick kiss to her rosy cheek.

_Anything for you._

  
  


* * *

_Promise me_

_That you'll start where I end_

_And I promise to give you_

_Everything that I am_

_We'll go on and on and on_

_In the end_

_All I hope for_

_Is to be a bit of warmth for you_

_When there's not a lot of warmth left_

_To go around_

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic and lyrics are from [Boreas by The Oh Hellos](https://youtu.be/frC97DhJQYc). 
> 
> \---
> 
> Prompt for the December Gaster’s Followers challenge, mine was [Heatwave](https://youtu.be/57n3oliN3mM). 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://fallingstarstuff.tumblr.com/).
> 
> 💙 Stay safe, and stay DETERMINED. ❤️


End file.
